1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal contact point structure and a terminal having the same.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-250362 describes a terminal contact point structure where a plurality of contact points which contact a counterpart terminal are provided. This terminal contact point structure has a frame member serving as an insertion portion to which a plate-like terminal serving as a conduction portion of the counterpart terminal is inserted and a rotation member disposed at the frame member and serving as a plurality of contact portions which contact the plate-like terminal of the counterpart terminal.
In this terminal contact point structure, the rotation member is twisted relative to the frame member and thereby is biased toward the plate-like terminal. Therefore, changing a width of the connection between the frame member and the rotation member can adjust the biasing force of the rotation member toward the plate-like terminal.